


stalker night

by pot_sul



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: 将军x胜家已经是两年前写的东西了，挺雷的还ooc学B背景





	stalker night

“能把你请进这里来，堂堂正正的坐在一起说话，还是挺困难的。”  
足利义辉摆弄着手里的相机，调整焦距，短小的定焦镜头对准了胜家，把他沾了灰的脸拍了下来。  
桌子上放着胜家的学生档案，足利抽出了里面的照片，用打火机烧掉了。

今天早上的时候，在办公室里找到了正在翘书柜的胜家。  
说实话被吓到了，但是显然对方受到的惊吓更大，他手里抱着一个连足利自己都忘记放着什么的文件夹，一副想要逃离现场的样子。

“真是吓到我了，没想到还有你这样能早起的学生。”足利看着现在被反手绑在椅子上的胜家，用手支着头上太阳穴的位置，“不过这个人如果是你的话，也没有什么好惊讶的。”

胜家不安定的在椅子上晃了几下，马上就要到了开校的时间了，他要回去，至少...

可是足利去漫不经心的翻看他的档案，好像忘记了他是个学生，像是在看实验报告一样的，去研究一个动物一样的，翻看对照组的记录。  
“你看，从上个月开始，成绩就开始退步了，你这段时间，都干了什么呢？”

接下来，让胜家不由得脊背发凉，足利从文件夹里，抽出了一张放大过的，冲洗以后的胶卷照片。  
不可能，不可能。  
胜家气的发抖，一晚没睡本来就神情疲惫的他，眼睛像是浸了酸液一样，发凉疼痛，然后苦涩的液体就流出来了。

这是他开学之前，曾被明智光秀诱骗着拍下来的照片，因为吃过药，大体上的事情不记着了，但是他却想的很明白，校医让他脱掉衣服去接受注射的时候，他还很剧烈的反抗过。

“虽然学园里一直在鼓吹自由之风，但是这样就过分了”足利捏着照片，像是在看一张X光片一样的欣赏照片上狼狈不堪的胜家，“这样的东西，你是会卖出去？还是被人拍到，被要挟了？”

胜家低着头，用发尾挡着自己灰暗的脸，害怕让足利看出自己的难看的表情。

“学校可不是为所欲为的地方”足利点燃了香烟，薄荷油和烟熏火燎的味道在办公室中散开，“我们可以允许学生们懒散，允许他们叛逆，为了爱好而去和别人争吵”

足利眯着眼睛，走到胜家面前蹲下，把还剩下一截的香烟塞到了他的嘴里，胜家没有吐出来，愣愣的咬住了。任由烟气冲进他的鼻腔和肺管里。

不知反抗为何物的他，被人伤害了也不知道。简直和木偶一样。

“吸毒，还有出入风俗店，盗窃学校资料。连一般大人都不敢去做的事，你都做过了，胜家，干什么都听话，可比一般的违反纪律坏多了”足利笑着看着他，“你到底和前理事长什么关系？”

“非...非常抱歉”胜家慌乱的把脚尖并到一起，“可不可以...”他的眼角瞥到了角落里放着的时钟，马上就要八点了。  
“这种时候我们会考虑把学生开除的，不过就你的样子，是可以入狱的”现任的理事长懒散的看着坐在折叠椅上的胜家，似乎在等他有什么更明显的反应。

“我...”胜家还没有说完，就听见了轻轻的敲门声。  
胜家不安的看着门的那边，舌尖咬在嘴里，又回头看了看足利，眼神哀求的看着他。

——希望他能把绳子解开，就当是自己只是个被理事长约谈的问题学生。  
理事长果然像他走了过来，用剪刀剪断了把他绑在椅子上的绳子。

不过捆着他两只手的绳子却没有松开，足利坐回到办公桌后的转椅上，用手指了指坐垫的下面。带着虚假的笑意看着他，要挟学生仿佛是一件非常自然的事情。  
外面的人又轻轻敲了门，已经变得不耐烦了。

胜家慌张的跑了过去，跪在了地上，被理事长用腿挤着，推进了办公桌的桌洞下面。理事长的腿夹着他的脸，还用膝盖顶着他，让他往里面塞。  
希望能快点结束，胜家的两只手在狭隘的空间里被挤成别扭的姿势，他弓着腰，脸埋在足利的两腿之间，像条狗一样。推门而入的女人轻浮的声音响起来了，是京极玛利亚那个可怕的老女人。

绝对不可以让她知道自己在这里，还是这么一副难看的样子，汗水从胜家的脸上往下流，挂在他的睫毛上，流进他的眼睛里。  
这个大嘴巴的自恋女人，一定会告诉她的那个混蛋弟弟。然后，  
然后阿市大人也会，胜家把脸埋到足利义辉的西装裤上，她一定会对自己的印象变的更加奇怪。  
或许她印象里，柴田胜家就是个孤僻又变态的人。

山姥一样恶毒的，啰嗦的女人终于走了，胜家两只手压在足利的裤子上，他不敢吭声，等着他把自己放开。  
第一节课应该开始了，他现在回去的话，可以说自己迟到了，电车出事故了...

“趴着。”足利把手压在了胜家的头顶，整只手拢着他的头往前推，贴在自己的裤裆上。

胜家的头发贴着自己的脸颊，唇鼻却和男人的性器隔着一层布贴在一起，鼻子里呼出来的热气烧的他自己脸红。

这种事，不可以在学校里做。

学校之外他怎么乱来都没有关系，因为他还没有成年，有的男人最多就是抓着他的头，哈哈大笑着在腿中间让他的脸蹭几下而已。明智和理事长对他做的这种事也丝毫不在乎。

但是这个人是认真的。足利的手指捏着胜家的下巴，说是捏，更像是掐着他的肉一样，把他那张满是汗水的脸抬起来，靠近自己的裤裆。绀色的西装裤是漂亮的羊毛做的，有汗水浸过的蛋白腥味。

足利一只手托着胜家的下巴，另一只手拉开了裤子拉链，微微充血的阴茎顶着胜家的嘴唇，戳进了他的嘴里。

“你在意外的地方害羞了，这和我预想的有了差异”将军扭着他的脸蛋，撩开他的头发别到耳朵后面去，“我以为你已经做过不少次了，那位魔王一样的朋友在我面前提起你的时候，像是对你非常的不满一样。”  
“稍微让我改变一下对你的印象吧”现在的理事长，用他的手指刮着胜家的脸颊，原来充血发红的皮肤被温柔的触摸的时候，却像是被打了个耳光一样，胜家脊背发凉，感觉自己的眼皮在跳动。  
男人腥臭的阴茎往他嘴里挺进，可能也不过只有几厘米的距离，却顶住了他的舌头根，压着他的小舌，让他忍不住发出呕吐一样的声音，眼睛里面开始落泪，鼻子里也狼狈的流出来了两道清白的液体，是从嘴里反逆到鼻腔里的唾液。

 

“很痛苦吧，很难过吗？”足利义辉为胜家擦掉了眼泪，抓着他的衣领，从桌子底下拖了出来，把他的身子压在桌面上，把已经被舔的挺立起来的阴茎塞在他的两腿之间的一条缝里摩擦，蹭的布料上粘糊糊的沾满了唾液。  
胜家的腿并不上，两条腿中间的缝隙极宽，走路的时候也好像是盆骨易位一样的，刻意的想要去隐瞒自己和别人有些不一样的胯部，足利第一次在办公室附近看见他时，也是先注意到了他怪异的走路姿势，忍不住想起来，从前人们愚昧无知的，针对妓女们不能并上大腿的谣言。

胜家没有系腰带，解开他的裤子非常的容易，窄小的内裤紧紧的绷着他的屁股，两条发抖的腿中间会阴凸起，足利的手指压在上面，胜家反绑着的两只手不断的抬起挣扎，马上又被压在背上。  
眼泪又很快的流下来了，顺着脸颊流到桌子上，和汗水一起弄的贴着桌面脸上粘糊糊的，下体被手指掐弄，疼痛的感觉让他害怕，两腿中间还夹着一个男人的阴茎，也让他恶心的不行。

因为害怕，还有一直在织田家遭受到的虐待，胜家没有意识到自己是被加害的一方，被凌辱的恶心感很快就在自己心里变成了做错事一样的愧疚，他现在极度后悔为何没有回家，要去听从明智光秀的话，在早上的时候....  
“有些事还是想听你说说，为什么要去那种地方打工呢？”足利趴在他的身上，用手亲昵的搂着胜家的肩膀，“你先在还没有成年吧？”男人的嘴贴着自己的头发，亲到耳朵上，小声而温柔的询问他，“是因为缺钱吗？前任理事长这么使用你，没有任何报酬你不会感觉不公吗？”

胜家迷乱中被这么询问，像是被泼了冷水一样的，思绪反而清晰起来了，在织田家里，他其实并没有什么多好的待遇，比起被照顾，他更希望得到的是理事长的认可，和那位大人攀谈的机会。工作也是一样，虽然他真的很需要钱，可结算的工资并不重要，要是有人夸过他长得可爱漂亮的时候，他也会高兴起来。

“我....” 突然想到了这些之后，胜家突然感觉心里一阵悲哀，非常的难过，就算是被不认识的人承认过也并没有什么用，不过只是他自我安慰而已，话还没有说出来，泪水又开始流出来了，刚开始不过是唾液吞咽的呜咽声，最后他还真的开始放声大哭了。

“嘘....安静一点”足利捂住了他的嘴，“被人发现了的话，你还想接着在学校里待下去吗？”

“你在想什么我都清楚”理事长低沉的声音令人感到安慰，他的手扯掉了胜家的内裤，拉着挂在大腿上，他一只手抓住胜家不断发抖的大腿固定住他的身子，把早就挺立充血的阴茎送进他的后穴里。

理事长发出了不满的哼声，这真的是个破鞋货，虽然元就的身型比他的要瘦小许多，但是感觉却完全不一样。  
不过应该没有生病，胜家的会阴，还有肉棒上都非常的干净，连衣服摩擦的血印都没有。理事长摸着他的鼠蹊部，还有光滑的大腿皮肤，男人的手让胜家本来就因为恐惧而不断发抖的身体变的更软，无力的趴在桌子上忍不住发出颤抖的吸气声。足利义辉这才感觉开心了一点，开始不断的在他的身体里抽动。

疼痛感让胜家想要哭叫，可是外面应该是已经热闹起来了，到现在为止还没有任何人过来去打扰已经是非常幸运了，他感觉插进自己身体里面的阴茎像是隔着自己的肠子要捣碎内脏一样在他的身体里面抽插。

和疼痛感一起产生的，是不断在他心里面增加的屈辱感，还有把他的身心不断浸染的恐惧，他这样被压在理事长的办公室里，和自己敌对的人做这种事情，被信长大人知道了他会怎么样。他接下来又要怎么办，他会不会被开除，或者是被公开处分，他做过的那些苟且的事被所有人知道，成为所有人的笑柄。

一想到这些事，他的心里更加难受，开始不断的在心里咒骂自己。  
自己不过就是木偶而已，为什么想要去奢望别人的认同，不要再想了。不可以再想了。

“咬着吧”现任的理事长声音温柔，把自己的手帕折了起来，勒住了胜家的嘴巴，绕在他耳朵后面打上了结。  
理事长用手指为胜家梳理凌乱的头发，抱着他的肩膀，接着使劲的去顶入他的后穴，持续不断的奸淫的动作每次都会擦过他身体里的敏感点上，每一次的刺激都会强迫胜家从阴茎里射出精水。

每次射精的时候都让他痛苦不堪，足利或者是扯着他的阴茎，让他射在地毯上，免得弄脏桌子；或者是用手指掐住他大腿，会阴上凸起的一点肉，用疼痛让他中止高潮。

高高潮的快感过去的很快，精疲力尽的胜家因为睡眠不足脑袋发疼，过度的体力消耗让他耳鸣不已，到后来变得任由摆布，牙齿也咬不住绑在他嘴上的手帕，任由口水不受控制的从嘴里流出来，弄脏脸和头发。

刚开始的时候，胜家还会去数这是第几次做爱，理事长在他身体里面射了几次。可是会有人来打扰，然后他就会被提行李一样的再被塞进桌子下面。足利义辉假装无事发生过一样，依旧思维迅捷的去和别人讨论事务，然后再用各种推辞把来者赶走。

然后狼狈的胜家就会又被拖出来，他第一次感觉到自己身上这么肮脏，裤子和内裤都挂在小腿上，上衣袺襟的扣子也被扯的零零散散。他又会被压在桌子上，接着被理事长猥亵，或者是继续强奸。

等到下午的时候，胜家在昏睡之中也确信自己被学校的铃声吵醒过几次，束缚着他的绳子也被解开了，扯坏的衣服也算是还完整的穿在他身上，宽大的办公室里又被烟味填满，他躺了一天的办公桌中央放着烟灰缸，里面塞满了烟头。

 

“我本来以为你会拒绝的”理事长把还没有抽完的一支烟碾灭，他抱着坐在他大腿上的胜家。手里攥着他的一只手，来回揉捻。

“明明已经很难受了，但是你却不知道说”足利义辉好像是在遗憾什么，他抱紧了胜家的腰，男人充满力量的胳膊紧紧地禁锢着他，让他一时间有了种迷乱的不真实感。

“你就那么想去获得别人的赞同吗”足利抬起头，一瞬之间捕捉到了胜家微妙的表情变化，“去种地也好，还是去做一些让人不齿的事情，为了织田去做那些超出学生道德底线的事情。你是那种，没有别人的表扬就无法找到自我的朋友，对吧？”

“我...”胜家低着头看他自己被理事长握住的那只手，他不得不苟同将军说的每一句话，他确实渴求别人的认同，不只是学习上的，也无关他这个人品德如何。他需要别人对他直接的肯定，承认他是个有天赋的人，被人称赞努力并不能让人满足，要是说他漂亮他大概会更有认同感，聒噪的岛左近说一万遍他有多厉害都不曾在他心里留下一点声音，但是被使用他身体的嫖客夸赞一句自己的皮相他都能用来自我安慰上很长时间。

“以后就不要再去作贱自己的身体了”足利拉着胜家虚弱脱力的手臂，用嘴去亲吻他反复涂抹甲油而发黄的指甲，眼神揶揄的看着胜家，像是在看着一个如何要盘算的棋子一样，声音却无比温柔：“这里，就是你的宫殿。”这么说着的足利，还非常配合的用手把他抱的更紧，像是要证明自己所说的话一样。

"姐姐，为什么....”胜家的眼神黯淡了下来，马上又变得惊慌无措，突然闯入的人似乎也意识到了自己的不敬，很快便没有再往室内迈步，而是站在门口，用受到惊吓还没有反应过来的大脑去思考处理自己看见的事件。

“浅井氏...”


End file.
